Larry Bloom
fuckin larry NO ONE LIKES HIM Larry is a whiny little fuck and he's upset because his fiance Piper revealed that she was going to prison for helping her former lover Alex Vause smuggle money into Europe (also because he's a little bitch). Prior to Piper's imprisonment he proposed marriage to her. When the time came, he drove Chapman to the prison and, before getting out of the car, accepted her engagement ring and placed it in his wallet for safe-keeping. They waited for a few hours before they finally took Piper in, and promised to have her money ready in order for her to buy whatever she needed in prison. He called Piper and saw her as much as he could, although conjugal visits were prohibited. One day, Piper called Larry and asked him if Alex had named her and was the reason for her arrest. His father, Howard Bloom, who is also Chapman's lawyer, searched his files and found out that Vause did, in fact, name Piper as a suspect. Larry was insisting on telling his fiancé, but after seeing her on the brink of going crazy, he decided to keep this knowledge a secret and told Piper that Alex wouldn't name her. With Piper gone, Larry took it upon himself to live his life the way he wanted. He began writing more and spent a lot of time masturbating (that's the only thing he's good at), as he still felt faithful to Chapman. She would often confide in Larry about the drama going on in the prison, and he soon wrote an article about it titled, "One Sentence, Two Prisoners." Sam Healy, who became jealous of Chapman's new-found fame, called Larry and told him that Piper and Vause had had a lesbian affair. This left him heartbroken and confused about his feelings toward Piper. He later went on a radio talk show and spoke about the inmates, which caused more drama within the prison. After Bloom and Chapman spoke on the phone, he revealed that Alex had named her as a suspect, and they mutually decided to end their engagement. Season 2 After breaking up with Chapman, Larry found relief in Piper's best and long-time friend, Polly Harper. He had gone to see her and her baby, and found out that Pete Harper, Polly's husband, had gone on a month-long trip to the north. He stayed with Polly numerous times and were even mistaken by an old couple to be married themselves. Soon after, they ended up having sex in Bloom and Chapman's home. They continued their affair until Pete came home. When Chapman was released for two days through furlough, she attempted to have sex with Larry, but instead, he ended up confiding about having sex with someone she knew when he was unable to become aroused due to his guilt. Later on, Polly and Larry decided to stay together and told Pete about the affair. Piper soon discovered that Polly was the other woman, and the two visited her in prison to ask for her blessing. Since then, Larry and Polly have been open about their relationship. Bloom, Larry Bloom, Larry Bloom, Larry Category:Civilians